Programmable devices are a class of general-purpose integrated circuits that can be configured for a wide variety of applications. Such programmable devices have two basic versions, mask programmable devices, which are programmed only by a manufacture, and field programmable devices, which are programmable by the end user. In addition, programmable devices can be further categorized as programmable memory devices or programmable logic devices. Programmable memory devices include programmable read only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) and electronically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). Programmable logic devices include programmable logic array (PLA) devices, programmable array logic (PAL) devices, erasable programmable logic devices (EPLD) devices, and programmable gate arrays (PGA).
Field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) have become very popular for telecommunication applications, Internet applications, switching applications, routing applications, and a variety of other end user applications. FIG. 1 illustrates a generic schematic block diagram of a field programmable gate array (FPGA) 10. The FPGA 10 includes programmable logic fabric 12 (containing programmable logic gates and programmable interconnects) and programmable input/output blocks 14. The programmable input/output blocks 14 are fabricated on a substrate supporting the FPGA 10 and are coupled to the pins of the integrated circuit, allowing users to access the programmable logic fabric 12. The programmable logic fabric 12 may be programmed to perform a wide variety of functions corresponding to particular end user applications. The programmable logic fabric 12 may be implemented in a variety of ways. For example, the programmable logic fabric 12 may be implemented in a symmetric array configuration, a row-based configuration, a column-based configuration, a sea-of-gates configuration, or a hierarchical programmable logic device configuration.
FIG. 2 illustrates the programmable logic fabric 12 implemented in accordance with a symmetrical array configuration. As shown, a plurality of logic blocks 16 is configured as an array of rows and columns. Each of the plurality of logic blocks 16 may be programmed by the end user to perform a specific logic function. More complex logic functions may be obtained by interconnecting individually programmed logic blocks using a plurality of programmable interconnections 18. Accordingly, between each of the logic blocks of each row and each column are programmable interconnections 18.
The programmable interconnections 18 provide the selective connectivity between the logic blocks of the array of logic blocks 16 as well as between the logic blocks and the programmable input/output blocks 14. The programmable interconnections 18 may be implemented using any programmable element, including static RAM cell technology, fuse and/or anti-fuse cell technologies, EPROM transistor technology, and/or EEPROM transistor technology. If the FPGA utilizes static RAM programmable connections, the connections can be made using a variety of components, including pass transistors, transmission gates, and/or multiplexors that are controlled by the static RAM cells. If the FPGA utilizes anti-fuse interconnections, the interconnections typically reside in a high impedance state and can be reprogrammed into a low impedance, or fused, state to provide the selective connectivity. If the FPGA utilizes EPROM or EEPROM based interconnections, the interconnection cells may be reprogrammed, thus allowing the FPGA to be reconfigured.
FIG. 3 illustrates a schematic block diagram of the programmable logic fabric 12 being implemented as a row based configuration. In this configuration, the programmable logic fabric 12 includes a plurality of logic blocks 16 arranged in rows. Between each row of the logic blocks are programmable interconnections 18. The interconnections may be implementing utilizing any programmable storage elements, including RAMs (static, dynamic and NVRAM), fuse and/or anti-fuse technologies, EPROM technology, and/or EEPROM technology.
FIG. 4 illustrates a schematic block diagram of the programmable logic fabric 12 being implemented as a column-based configuration. Logic blocks 16 and programmable interconnections 18 in FIGS. 3 and 4 are substantially similar.
FIG. 5 illustrates the programmable logic fabric 12 being implemented as a hierarchical programmable logic device. In this implementation, the programmable logic fabric 12 includes programmable logic device blocks 22 and programmable interconnections 18. As shown, four programmable logic block devices 22 are in the corners with an interconnection block 18 in the middle of the logic device blocks. In addition, the interconnections include lines coupling the programmable logic device blocks 22 to the interconnection block 18.
As is known, field programmable gate arrays allow end users the flexibility of implementing custom integrated circuits while avoiding the initial cost, time delay and inherent risk of application specific integrated circuits (ASIC). While FPGAs have these advantages, there are some disadvantages. For instance, an FPGA programmed to perform a similar function as implemented in an ASIC can require more die area than the ASIC. Further, the performance of a design using a FPGA may in some cases be lower than that of a design implemented using an ASIC.
One way to mitigate these disadvantages is to embed into an FPGA certain commonly used complex functions as fixed logic circuits. Therefore, a need exists for a programmable gate array that includes embedded fixed logic circuits yet retains programmable components.